Radiant Garden 1st Visit II
by Michigo Sinister
Summary: As Yakumo continues to learn more from Leon and Merlin, a ghost from deep within Cloud's past comes back wanting to fight. Yakumo rushes off to help Cloud face the new foe.


**Part 2**

Yakumo and Cloud got back just as Yakumo's friends walked out of the Gummi Ship.

"There you are Yakumo. Where were you?" Sora asked.

Yakumo thought quickly and answered, "Just taking a look around Radiant Garden."

Riku saw the map in her hands and asked, "So why did you take the map?"

"So I would be able to find my way back to the Ship without getting lost." Yakumo said in a matter of fact way.

Sora noticed Cloud and asked, "Why was Cloud with you?"

"Because He followed me. Cloud thought I was hiding something when I was just walking around." Yakumo said handing the map to Riku.

"Well whatever the reason is, the fact is you're late. Now come on let's continue your training." Leon said.

So Yakumo trained with both Leon and Merlin again. She was getting a lot better and stronger. They had to deal with a Heartless now and again but it wasn't all that bad. Cloud had left to think over things. He went to the place where he last fought with Sephiroth and sat down. Cloud was still wondering what Yakumo had been talking about last night and why she kept denying it. He sighed and shook his head.

Then suddenly something appeared behind and attacked him. Cloud sensed it and barely got out of the way in time. Cloud looked at what had attacked him and saw a ghost from his past. Meanwhile Yakumo was taking a short break after the rough training. Then an arrow shot at her but she grabbed it before it hit.

Yakumo looked up and saw Mist sitting on a nearby building.

"Looks like you've gotten better over the last few days but you're still not strong enough to beat what I made." Mist said smiling evilly.

Yakumo got up and asked, "What do you mean Mist?"

"Wow you even remember my name. Let's just say that I have a little surprise in store for you and Cloud." Mist said before she waved her hand.

The darkness appeared nearby and started to take a shape. Sora recognized the shape when it was done but Yakumo was just confused. The figure had long hair, weird looking cloths, and one wing. It held a long sword in one of its hands.

The figure jumped down and Yakumo sighed, "Ok I'll bite. Who is that?"

"Sephiroth." Sora said.

Yakumo was confused and Sora explained, "Sephiroth is the dark side of Cloud's heart. He was always after him to try and get Cloud to accept the darkness."

"Was?" Yakumo asked looking at Sora.

"The last I heard Cloud had taken care of him for good." Sora said.

Yakumo looked back at Sephiroth and noticed that he was all black. The Sephiroth attacked and Yakumo leapt out of the way.

"I don't think this one is the real one. This one is made of darkness." Yakumo said.

Yakumo looked up when she heard Mist clapping, "Very good Yakumo. You're right. This Sephiroth is nothing but a fake. But I doubt you'll be able to defeat him."

Yakumo smiled and said, "We'll see about that."

Suddenly a barrier came around Yakumo and Shadow Sephiroth locking her friends out. Yakumo got out of the way of another attack but Shadow Sephiroth kept coming. Yakumo blocked the moves before attacking with her own. Her sword cut deep into Shadow Sephiroth but the wound healed right up.

"Ok this might be harder than I thought." Yakumo said to herself.

She blocked another attack but then got slashed in the arm. Yakumo got back up and noticed the wound was deep. She barely dodged the next attack only to get kicked in the stomach. Yakumo rose to her feet and got ready. Shadow Sephiroth charged at her but Yakumo remember everything she had learned from Leon and Merlin.

She wait until Shadow Sephiroth was close and then dodged. Then she quickly casted a Fire Spell hitting Shadow Sephiroth. He fell back a little but Yakumo wasn't done. She quickly fired two more Fire Spells damaging him. He wounds started to heal but Yakumo rushed over and stabbed her sword into one of the side wounds. Then Yakumo turned the blade and slashed it up to his chest.

Shadow Sephiroth cried out before stumbling back trying to heal. Yakumo wasn't going to let him so she quickly got behind him and stabbed him in the back. Shadow Sephiroth couldn't take any more damage and then it faded away. The barrier came down and Yakumo's friends came over. Kairi healed the wounds Yakumo had gotten and then they looked at Mist.

"Looks like I made that one too weak. Oh well. I wonder how the other one is doing. It should be almost over by now." Mist said as she disappeared.

"Wait!" Yakumo shouted but Mist was gone.

"What did she mean by the other one?" Sora asked.

Yakumo thought for a moment and said, "Oh no! Cloud!"

Yakumo ran off and her friends followed her. Yakumo knew they needed to find Cloud in case he needed help. Finally they found him fighting off another Shadow Sephiroth. But the battle wasn't going good for Cloud. They rushed forward, Shadow Sephiroth saw them, put the barrier up, but Yakumo was able to jump in before it went up.

"Stay out of this!" Cloud shouted.

Cloud tried to attack but Shadow Sephiroth knocked him against the wall.

"Cloud!" Yakumo shouted and attack Shadow Sephiroth.

He dodged and hit Yakumo. Yakumo slid back and went over to Cloud.

"Cloud? Cloud are you alright? Can you hear me?" Yakumo asked.

Cloud shook his head and said, "Yeah I'm ok."

Cloud tried to stand up but he fell back down.

"Stay down you're hurt." Yakumo said.

"No I can't." Cloud said forcing himself to stand up.

"Cloud you can't fight like this. Let me fight him." Yakumo said.

"No I have to fight him." Cloud said.

Yakumo sighed and shook her head, "Fine then here."

Yakumo held out her hands and called out, "Cure!"

A light green glow came over Cloud healing some of his wounds. Cloud got ready to fight as did Yakumo.

Cloud was about to say something when Yakumo said, "You're not going to be able to make me back out of this fight Cloud. Besides if we work together then we should be able to beat him."

Cloud had no choice but to agree. Shadow Sephiroth attacked again but they dodged. Then they attacked him but both missed. Shadow Sephiroth hit both of them and sent them flying.

Yakumo got up and said, "Man he's stronger then the last one I fought."

Cloud slowly got up and said, "We need a plan."

Shadow Sephiroth attacked hitting them again. Then Cloud attacked but missed so Yakumo quickly got behind him and attacked him. That attack hit and gave Yakumo an idea. Yakumo leapt out of the way as did Cloud.

"Cloud I have an idea. If we attack from two different angles instead of both head on, we might be able to hit him."

"How do you know that?" Cloud asked getting ready.

"Didn't you see what happened? Your attack missed but my attack hit. So I'm thinking if we get him confused we should get in a hit. Worth a shot?" Yakumo said looking at Cloud.

"Worth a shot." Cloud replied.

Yakumo and Cloud rushed forward and Shadow Sephiroth was ready. That was until they both disappeared. Shadow Sephiroth waited and blocked an attack only to get hit by another one. Shadow Sephiroth tried to get the person who attacked him but he missed and was attacked again. Suddenly fire exploded around him followed by a slash to the chest. Shadow Sephiroth stumbled back as Yakumo and Cloud reappeared. Shadow Sephiroth tried an attack but they disappeared again.

But this time Shadow Sephiroth blasted out dark energy hitting both Yakumo and Cloud. Yakumo groaned and slowly sat up. Then Yakumo noticed that Shadow Sephiroth still had all of the wounds they had delivered.

"Cloud you alright?" Yakumo asked as she heard Cloud groan.

Cloud slowly sat up and said weakly, "Barely….now what?"

"I'm not sure." Yakumo said as Shadow Sephiroth walked towards them.

Yakumo needed to figure out what to do to stop him.

_'Yakumo you have to use your form to beat him.' _Said Vanessa.

_'Are you sure Vanessa? Can I use it when I'm hurt?'_ Yakumo thought.

Vanessa nodded and said, _'You have to use it. If you don't you two might not survive this battle.'_

_'Alright if you say so.'_ Yakumo thought.

Yakumo forced herself to stand up and started to focus. Yakumo started to glow white making Shadow Sephiroth back off a little. Then the white light surrounded Yakumo and when it faded Yakumo stood there in her goddess form.

"Yakumo?" Cloud asked.

Yakumo nodded and looked at Shadow Sephiroth. Shadow Sephiroth attacked, Yakumo grabbed Cloud, and got out of the way. Yakumo set Cloud down so he could rest and turned back to Shadow Sephiroth.

"Let me handle this Cloud. You rest for a bit." Yakumo said glancing at Cloud.

"Guess I don't have much of a choice." Cloud said nodding.

Yakumo smiled and attacked. Shadow Sephiroth tried to dodge but Yakumo changed course and hit him. Shadow Sephiroth slashed at Yakumo but she ducked. Then she punched Shadow Sephiroth hard hitting him into the air. Yakumo used her wings to fly in front of Shadow Sephiroth and kick him back down to the ground.

Shadow Sephiroth crashed hard into the ground and tried to get up. Yakumo rushed down and stabbed Shadow Sephiroth in the stomach before he could. Shadow Sephiroth cried out and disappeared. Yakumo sighed glad that he was finally gone. But the barrier didn't go down.

"Huh?" Yakumo asked confused.

Suddenly the ground started to break open and Shadow Sephiroth kicked Yakumo. Yakumo went flying back but she flipped midair and landed on her feet. Yakumo stood up and looked at Shadow Sephiroth. He was still wounded but some of the wounds were gone.

Yakumo sighed and said, "Man what's it going to take to beat this guy?"

Shadow Sephiroth attacked and Yakumo got out of the way. But he quickly attacked again causing his blade to cut her side. Yakumo slashed at him but missed. Shadow Sephiroth punched Yakumo as hard as he could in the head. Yakumo was sent flying back and slammed into the wall. Yakumo slid to the ground and sat there.

"No Yakumo!" Cloud shouted.

Yakumo weakly shook her head and lifted her head. Blood was running down her face and coming from her lip. Yakumo slowly stood up and felt dizzy. Yakumo figured she had a concussion after that hit.

_'Great now what?'_ Yakumo thought hoping Vanessa would hear.

Vanessa did hear and said, _'Use the power of light.'_

_'Power of light?'_ Yakumo asked.

Vanessa nodded and answered, _'That thing is made of pure darkness. The light will be able to defeat it.'_

_'How do I do that?'_ Yakumo thought.

_'Just focus your power like you do when you use your fire spells. You will be able to unleash the power of light._' Vanessa explained.

"If you say so." Yakumo said quietly.

Yakumo faced Shadow Sephiroth and focused her power. Yakumo started to glow again and she held out her hand. Then a beam of light came from her hand and hit Shadow Sephiroth. Shadow Sephiroth stumbled back and tried another attack. Yakumo grabbed the blade stopping it. Shadow Sephiroth tried to pull away but couldn't.

Yakumo twisted her waists causing the blade to snap into two pieces. Shadow Sephiroth dropped the broken sword and stepped back. Yakumo charged her power again and shot another beam at Shadow Sephiroth. The light was strong and it went right through Shadow Sephiroth. Shadow Sephiroth disappeared and Yakumo leaned against the wall. She was trying to catch her breath when she saw the barrier go down.

Aerith went over to help Cloud and Kairi went to Yakumo. Yakumo had reverted back to her normal form very low on power.

Mist looked at the battle field and sighed, "Darn it. That pest is getting in my way."

Mist looked to the side and saw a faded figure next to her. It was a woman wearing a pure black dress and black shoes. She had on black armor on, a gold tetra with a black gem in the center, and a black bow in her right hand. The woman had long dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

The woman sighed and said, "The only reason that brat won is because Vanessa was helping her through the fight."

Mist nodded and said, "That's true. So what now Hekate?"

Hekate looked as Yakumo stood up and said, "Nothing for now. We need to get you adapted to the power of darkness."

Mist sighed and said, "What about her powers?"

"Vanessa and Yakumo have no clue that you and I are working together so we'll just have to kill them." Hekate smiled evilly.

Hekate disappeared and Mist looked back at the field. Yakumo had enough strength to walk and it looked like Cloud was going to be ok.

"You may have won this round Yakumo but believe me you won't win again." Mist said before turning away.

Mist disappeared and Yakumo looked around. Yakumo thought she had felt something but then she thought it was just her nerves messing with her. Everyone helped Yakumo and Cloud back to Merlin's House so they could rest. By the next day Yakumo had her strength back even though some of her wounds were still there.

Cloud still needed time to heal but he would be ok.

"We'll probably be leaving soon." Sora said.

"The Heartless are coming so be careful." Aerith said.

"We will Aerith." Kairi said.

"By the way Yakumo I was wondering something. Rukia is going with you yes?" Merlin asked.

Yakumo nodded and Merlin said, "Then it might be more helpful if she was a summon charm."

"Summon Charm? What's that?" Yakumo asked.

Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out a charm with a picture on it, "These are Summon Charms. They let us call for help from some friends when we need it."

Yakumo looked at Rukia and asked, "Well what do you think Rukia?"

Rukia nodded and answered, "Merlin may have a point. It might be better if I was a Summon Charm. That way you could use me in battle when you needed me."

"Merlin can you turn Rukia into a Summon Charm?" Yakumo asked.

"Of course I can Yakumo. It wouldn't be a problem. Now hold still you two." Merlin explained.

Merlin waved his hand and Rukia began to glow. Then Rukia turned into an orb and went to Yakumo's wrist. The orb began to change forming into a bracelet. The bracelet had a head of a fox and on the sides were fox tails that wrapped around Yakumo's wrist. The bracelet stopped glowing and Yakumo looked at it.

"Now all you need to do is focus your light into the charm and call out for Rukia to aid you." Merlin explained.

Yakumo smiled and said, "Thank you Merlin."

Then bracelet started to glow again and Sora knew what to do. A giant lock appeared in the sky and Sora shot a beam of light from the Keyblade. The beam went into the lock and they heard a click. Then the lock disappeared and the bracelet stopped glowing.

"What was that?" Yakumo asked.

Sora put away the Keyblade and said, "That means that it's time for us to go. Other worlds are calling for our help."

Yakumo thanked them for their help and they said good bye. Sora and the others went into the Gummi Ship and took off.

Inside the Gummi Ship:

Yakumo looked at the charm Merlin had made and said, "Merlin really is a great wizard isn't he?"

Sora nodded and said, "Yeah he knows a lot and has a lot of power."

Yakumo smiled and thought _'I wonder if I should tell them?'_ Yakumo decided against telling them at least for now. Yakumo needed to find the right time to tell them what she knew.

The End of Radiant Garden


End file.
